


Don't Make Me Do This

by AnakinCaffrey



Series: Twins [Art] [2]
Category: American Horror Story: Hotel, White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M, alley, gunpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Needless to say, I'm really excited to work on a WC/AHS:Hotel crossover fic, lol. Donovan, evidently, has some issues and Neal tries to help him (with Peter's assistance, of course), but Donovan doesn't exactly <i>want</i> Neal to help him.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't Make Me Do This

**Author's Note:**

> Needless to say, I'm really excited to work on a WC/AHS:Hotel crossover fic, lol. Donovan, evidently, has some issues and Neal tries to help him (with Peter's assistance, of course), but Donovan doesn't exactly _want_ Neal to help him.


End file.
